Anniversary
by white pedal
Summary: Ryou runs into some old demons on his and Daiana's fifth month anniversary. Contains: violence and bullying Ryou/OC, Creampuffshipping


_**I've been in a Ryou/Daiana mood lately and my plot bunnies gave me an idea:) this takes place after "The Facade" and before "Sacrifice"**_

_**Creampuffshipping:)**_

* * *

Daiana was sitting on the park bench, waiting patiently for her boyfriend Ryou to show up. She was holding a picnic basket on her lap while she hummed a tune to herself.

Daiana was excited, today will mark her and Ryou's fifth month anniversary as a couple. The night before, when Ryou was sleeping, she baked an apple pie, made ham sandwiches and Ryou's favorite food cream puffs. This morning when she woke up, Ryou texted her saying that he's gone out to find a job so they can start saving money to find their own apartment. She told him to come to the park after his job search so they can spend the day together.

It also gave Daiana the opportunity to make some fried chicken and salad for the picnic.

She wore a velvet tank top with a white skirt and high heel sandals. She applied make up on her eyes and some lip gloss, she wanted to look her best for Ryou when he shows up.

Daiana giggled, "Oh I can't wait for Ryou to get here," she looks at the basket and smells it, "I hope Ryou likes what I made. I spent all night making us this picnic, all of Ryou's favorite treats are in there."

Daiana looked at her watch, it was three in the afternoon and she continued to wait. Three teenage boys were walking by, they had very unpleasant smirks on their faces as they laughed obnoxiously. One had short brown hair and eyes with a black jacket and jeans on, the second boy had shoulder length auburn hair and blue eyes wearing a green sweater and black pants, the third boy had long blonde scruffy hair and green eyes with a beige sweater and a white shirt.

The brown-eyed man saw Daiana and had a smirk on his lips. He looked at Daiana and took in every feature of her appearance, wavy raven hair with a pink bow in it, brown eyes, light skin, and her slender body. He and his crew stopped in front of the girl.

"Hey there hot stuff, you alone?" he asked slyly.

Daiana looked up and saw the boys and blinked. "Uh..yes?"

The boy with the auburn spoke, "That's a shame," he says with a dark grin, "A cute thing like you siting alone, a tragedy."

Daiana was starting to get uncomfortable. "Well I'm actually meeting my boyfriend, He should be here any minute."

"Really?" said the blonde hair boy "Well before he gets here maybe we should get acquainted with one another."

Daiana needed to think fast. Usually Delilah would have killed these boys in a heart beat for the unwanted flirting, but now that Delilah has her own body now Daiana now has to defend herself on her own, not to mention that Delilah has repented and swore to never kill again. Daiana quickly made up an excuse and looked at her watch again.

"Oh! my boyfriend is about to show up, I better get going." Daiana got up from the bench, only for the brown-haired boy to grab her from behind.

"And just where do you think you're going touts?" he says unpleasantly.

The two boys laugh as they took the picnic basket from her.

"Hey this smells good!" the blonde haired boy spoke, "How about you give us some of your food in that picnic basket of yours, when we're done it looks like your boyfriend won't be having anything!"

Daiana eyes widened"Get your hands off that basket!" Daiana was struggling as the other boy held her arms.

"Don't struggle cutie, you're only making it worse for yourself."

"Daiana!" a voice calls out.

Daiana and the three boys look behind them. There stood Ryou in shock and horror, he was wearing his blue and white striped shirt with the blue over shirt on it and a pair of dark jeans. He was shaking as he saw his girlfriend being held hostage.

The three boys stared at Ryou in shock.

"Bakura?" says the boy holding Daiana "Ryou Bakura?"

Ryou's brain started registering the three boys when the boy said Ryou's name. He went wide-eyed when he started to remember his childhood and those three boys faces appeared, he started to remember being punched, pushed and beaten.

"You.." Ryou whispered.

The auburn haired boy looked at Ryou in disbelief "Wait, the dork from elementary school? that Ryou Bakura!?"

Ryou's eyes glared, "You!" he exclaimed a bit.

The blonde haired boy spoke. "Oh man, it is him boys! girly little Bakura all grown up!" he laughed.

Ryou recognized the three boys as Haru, Daichi and Tatsuha, they used to be Ryou's classmates in elementary school, and his bullies before he moved away seven years ago. They would pick on him because of Ryou's feminine features and his accent, they made his life a living nightmare. Haru, the brown-haired boy, is the leader that often goes after Ryou after school with his friends to push and shove him. Daichi ,the auburn haired boy, stalked Ryou in the hallways when he either went to go get a drink from the fountain or if he is going to the boys washroom, if he's drinking Daichi would spray him with the fountain or if he was doing business he would pants Ryou and throw him out the door where other kids would see him. The last boy ,Tatsuha, would always pull his hair and punch his face.

Daiana struggles out of Haru's grasp and went over to Ryou, where he took her into his protective embrace.

"Ryou! thank goodness you're here!" Daiana cried.

Ryou pat her back, "Daiana are you alright!?" Ryou asks worryingly.

Haru blinked, "Wait, you're her boyfriend?" he started laughing, "Oh man! that is unbelievable! you are actually with this loser?"

"Yeah!" Tatsuha exclaimed, "You're still girly looking and yet you get that hottie as a girlfriend!?"

Ryou glared at them while he protectively. "What on earth do you think you're doing!?" he exclaimed.

"Oh come Ryou!" Haru mockingly whines, "we were just wanting to ask your girl something."

"Well obviously she doesn't want you near her!" Ryou yells "how dare you lay your hands on her! have you no shame!?"

The boys blinked at Ryou's sudden outburst, the they sneered at him.

"Well Ryou, for a girly looking boy, you sure did grow some pair of balls just now." Haru commented as he puts his hand in his pockets.

"Ha!", Daichi laughs, But you're still the limey kid I always pushed out the door while you were still taking a piss."

Ryou glared at them. "And you're still the same creeps you were back when we were in elementary school. It's been seven years, we're all grown up and yet you still act like immature children! First you violate my girlfriend's personal space and then you try to assault her and take her basket from her, you three are never going to change and your behavior is unacceptable and you owe Daiana an apology!"

The three boys and Daiana were shocked by Ryou's words. When Daiana looked up at Ryou she saw that he was very upset, she saw that Ryou is hurt by what those three boys did to him and he was trying to hold back his tears. She saw that the three boys were horrible people and just by looking at them Daiana was sick to her stomach, all she could do at that moment however was hold Ryou and give him support as he confronts his demons.

Tatsuha was starting to get irritated. "You know, we're getting pretty sick of that attitude of yours, limey boy!"

"And I'm ending this now, give us the basket and we'll be on our way." Ryou says, trying to end the conflict peacefully.

Haru, had other idea's, "Oh you want this basket?" he says mockingly as he took the basket from Daichi, "so you two were going to have a picnic ey? well have fun eating squished food!" Haru drops the basket and positioned himself to stomp on the basket.

Daiana was in horror and Ryou saw the fear in her eyes. She spend all night making the food for their date and seeing Haru about to ruin what his girlfriend put so much effort into it made him snap. Without thinking Ryou charged at Haru and tackled him to the ground and, for the first time, Haru was terrified of Ryou as the usually quiet boy gave him a horrifying death stare.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on that basket!" Ryou growled.

Haru and Ryou started wrestling on the ground and Daiana was wide-eyed. She ran over to try to stop the fight but Daichi and Tatsuha grabbed her arms.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Tatsuha sneered.

"Yeah!" Daichi says ,"You're boyfriends going to get his ass kicked!"

Daiana had enough of the fight, she kicks them in the leg and they leg go from the pain, she picks up the basket...

WHACK!

Daichi and Tatsuha were out cold. Daiana stood over them, she was pale and flushed glaring at them. She turned around and saw Haru choking Ryou, Daiana wasted no time to rush over.

Haru smirked. "It was nice seeing again _Ryou_."

Haru felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, suddenly his eyes rolled back and he went unconscious. Ryou looks up and was in disbelief as he saw Daiana holding the picnic basket, he pushed Haru off of him and stood up.

"Daiana? are you alright?" he asked as he saw her pale complexion.

Daiana suddenly started wobbling and her knee's gave out and started collapsing, alarmed, Ryou got up and caught her before she fell.

"Daiana! Daiana are you okay, speak to me!" Ryou pleaded.

Daiana opened her eyes, she had tears streaming down her face.

"Ryou, we should get out of here," Daiana sniffled.

Ryou didn't argue and picked up Daiana bridal style and ran from the park.

* * *

Ryou and Daiana were in the outskirts of Domino in a field, it was quiet, secluded and more importantly isolated. Ryou was still recovering from his fight with Haru while Daiana was trying to calm down from the incident, and even though Ryou got hurt in the fight he was more worried for Daiana. Ryou was holding her and checking her temperature to see if she was alright.

"Are you sure you're alright Daiana?" Ryou asked as he checks her.

Daiana nodded. "I'll be okay Ryou, but..it's you I'm more worried about."

Ryou blinked and then realized what she meant. "Oh..when I was in that fight with Haru."

Ryou started to feel ashamed of himself. As he remembered Haru choking him, he also remembered how Daiana knocked him out, Ryou saw she was scared and was upset. When saw her starting to cry, it broke his heart.

He looks away from Daiana. "I'm so terribly sorry Daiana, this whole day has been a disaster. I never wanted any of that to happen, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Daiana had a sad look on her face, she puts her hands over her heart and looks at the ground. "What they said back there, about knowing you in elementary school. Were they that terrible to you?"

Ryou was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "Seven years ago, after my mother and sister died from the horrible car accident we had, my father moved me to Japan to start over in a new place. Haru, Daichi and Tatsuha absolutely hated me and I didn't know why, they would always pull my hair and call me girly while they're torturing me. They often called me limey because I'm from England and I have an accent, it was a living hell for me, they pushed me, humiliated me in front of the other kids at school and they did everything in their power to destroy me mentally. After a year my father transferred me to another part of Japan and I was able to escape them, but now seeing them again and how they didn't change...I brought back such horrible memories."

Daiana looks up at him in surprise. "What did Bakura do? Didn't you have the Millennium ring with to protect you?"

Ryou looks at Daiana. "He didn't start to surface until I was twelve, I was basically on my own when the abuse happened."

Daiana was still surprised. "But Ryou, you were so brave back there when you stood up to Haru and the others. You weren't scared of them or anything."

"...That's because I was protecting you."

Daiana fell silent.

"When I saw those three again I was honestly petrified. And when I saw you in Haru's clutches, I was more angry than scared and I had to protect you from those people who made my life a misery as children. And when I saw him about to stomp on the basket and saw the fear in your eyes, I knew I couldn't stand by and watch him do it."

Daiana blinked. "Well Ryou, you didn't have to do that, and if he did ruin the food I could have went home to make another batch."

Ryou shook his head. "No I couldn't, because you made that picnic for us. You spend all night putting in so much effort into what you made and I wasn't going to let Haru ruin what you worked so hard to make for me."

Ryou takes Daiana's hands into his and she started blushing.

"You mean everything to me Daiana, and everything you do for me I am forever grateful. You always cooked for me, took care of me and always listened to my problems. And I want to do what ever I can to give you, I want you to know that I will always be there for you and protect at what ever the cost, and for you to do something this special for our relationship I want to be able to give so much back to you. You changed me for the better Daiana, you are my everything, the air I breath, the blue sky even on a cloudy day and my heart. I love you."

Daiana was starting to tear up and lunged herself at Ryou. Ryou went bright red as Daiana was hugging him, she looks at him smiling.

"Ryou," she chokes up, "that was the sweetest thing you ever said to me! for you to do that for me really shows that you would anything for me, you really are my hero!"

Ryou smiles sheepishly. "Actually, I believe you're my hero for the way you knocked out Haru, Tatsuha and Daichi with the basket."

Daiana got off of him. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she takes the basket and opens it, she presented Ryou with the apple pie, cream puffs, ham sandwiches, fried chicken and salad.

Ryou's eyes were bigger than his stomach, "Oh Daiana! this looks delicious!" he chirped.

Daiana giggled. "I wanted today to be special."

Ryou eyes went wide. "Oh, wait!" Ryou reaches into his pocket and took out a small box and gives it to Daiana.

"Happy anniversary Daiana." Ryou smiled.

When Daiana opened the box, she was in disbelief as she saw a rainbow-colored butterfly necklace. Her eyes were swelling in tears.

"Oh Ryou, it's beautiful!" she says.

She took the necklace out and Ryou helped put it around her neck. They looked into each other's eyes and they started kissing. They broke the kiss and Ryou smiled.

"Well, lets dig in."

* * *

Ryou groaned as he held his now swollen stomach that growled miserably. Daiana sat on her knee's as she comforted Ryou by rubbing his belly and places her other hand on his cheek.

"Oh you poor thing," Daiana says in concern, "you over did it again on your eating Ryou."

Ryou gave a small smile as he tried to ignore the pain ,"Sorry about that, I guess I enjoyed your picnic a bit too much, I probably shouldn't have ate the fried chicken after I had the twenty cream puffs." his stomach growled again and Ryou let out a whine and groan and Daiana continued rubbing his stomach and held his head.

Daiana smiled. "We'll just have to wait it out until you digest what you ate Ryou. It might take a while."

Ryou scratched his cheek and grinned sheepishly at Daiana. "Right, that'll teach me to stop when I can't eat anymore."

Daiana sighed but she and Ryou both laughed.

* * *

_**Please R&R**_


End file.
